


Perfect symmetry (Stand by me)

by romulan_commander



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-McSpirk, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulan_commander/pseuds/romulan_commander
Summary: Suddenly, he stood up and began to scream, in fear… ”I have to go out, I have to go out, I need to see the light. He started running without seeing anything, stumbling and getting back up.“The eyes are useless when the mind is blind “."I think I'm very confused," Kirk sighed. "I wish I could escape and take refuge in my room. But I'm sure you would both follow me there. You are  so stubborn!.""It really is sweet." Jim whispered. Spock purred like a cat and Leonard murmured something about the vulcan's body heat and Jim's soft skin.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 19





	Perfect symmetry (Stand by me)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it listening to the song "Stand by me" ...(Ben E. King)  
> ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´  
> When the night has come  
> And the land is dark  
> And the moon is the only light we´ll see  
> No I won´t be afraid  
> Oh, I won´t be afraid  
> Just as long as you stand,stand by me....  
> ````````````````````````````````````

Ever since he got up that day, Jim Kirk had a bad feeling. It's never happened to him that strongly before. He went to the Sickbay, to find Bones, and discarded any sad thoughts.

Crew exams.

McCoy had finished his job and was having a cup of coffee. Jim showed up , smiling as usual, like a ball of energy.

McCoy thought his captain never got tired. Their loving conquests were divided between green or blue aliens, females or males, hermaphrodites.... . However, he had noticed the glances Jim had exchanged with Spock, those soft touches, on the Vulcan's shoulders or arms. And on the other hand, the first officer's stare, that habit of following him everywhere, and how he was able to expose his life so that nothing happened to Jim Kirk. The chemistry between them was very evident.

That's why it was a surprise when Spock confessed to him that he was in love with him. Spock went to see him at the Sickbay. He stared at him, and kissed him so deep and unexpectedly, Leonard almost had a heart attack. Then, he told him everything he felt about him, for a long time. McCoy ran out of words, dropped the PADD, choked noisy, and could only murmur "YES," when he proposed dating. His legs were still shaking, when he remembered it.

Jim was happy for his two friends, but would it be selfish to be envious of both of us? He had thought Spock had feelings for him. Knowing they were both dating made him lose any hope. On the other hand, Bones had never responded to his insinuations, half jokingly, half seriously. He just laughed and called him his "favorite idiot". When he came back to his room at night, he looked at his lonely bed. His only company was his dreams and a good book. All this did not feed a soul that longed to remain alive.

"Bones, we have work, " said Jim.

McCoy opened his eyes, in a sign of annoyance and disbelief. He rolled his eyes.

"Jim, I just finished my homework for today. I think it's been enough, why do you need me down there?"

"You give me ....emotional security,Bones... Jim said, as he winked at him." You know without you, I tend to make some hasty decisions. I need you."

"Bones, we have orders. It appears that an immense Dilithium mine has been found on the planet we are orbiting. We're going down to start an investigation. Admiral Pike, in a video communication, has explained to me the importance of the Enterprise making the first contact with the site and making the first samples."

"Spock and I are going with you. It's our duty, you may not come back if we don't help you." Bones looked at Jim´s blue eyes. 

The captain smiled. His friend was sarcastic by nature. He patted him on the shoulder, and McCoy gave him back a playful grimace.

"We meet in the transport room in an hour. Prepare your medical equipment,please."

At the right time, Bones headed to the transport room. He came in cautiously. He kept feeling a knot in his throat, every time he thought about how their bodies decomposed into atoms and formed somewhere else.

"Any day, I'm going to become a mass of energy, shapeless. I will roam the universe like stardust." He thought.

Spock was there. Quiet and immutable as always. In his pristine uniform, as if they were going to have tea in Vulcano. He turned to Jim and raised an eyebrow. He had noticed a certain sadness, in the captain, during the last missions." When a human fakes his smile, it means he masks reality."

They came in 10 members of the ship's security. McCoy found it strange so much security for a first contact mission. The red shirts had often ended up dead or wounded, as if it were a curse.

They beamed up i two groups. They were already on the surface of the planet. Class A, Oxygen atmosphere, warm temperature. Desert appearance. Gravity similar to earth. And apparently, it completely empties any way of life, according to the sensors. Still, no one had named that remote place.

Jim felt the adrenaline flowed through his body. In every mission, the possibility of new adventures or knowledge, made him feel more alive than ever. Impulsive as he was by nature, the experience and the responsibility had made him much more cautious.

"Go ahead, gentlemen. Readings indicate that the mine is one kilometer from this point." He felt an big desire to face the unknown.

"Exactly one kilometer four hundred and seventy-two meters, Captain. Spock said.

He would never understand the lack of accuracy of human behavior. What it was, it was. She looked at Leonard. He noticed his body, well formed and athletic. He looked at his brown eyes. He felt a shudder similar to that of many other days.

They found the entrance to the mine. The Dilithio was a strategic mineral for the starfleet and for the Klingons. That site was of great importance. But it was all assumptions, the scanners had failed many times. And this could be another mistake.

Kirk entered the first, followed by Spock and the doctor. Part of the security team stayed at the door, and only two of the red shirts penetrated. The atmosphere was heavy, there was an acrid smell that permeated everything.They reached a big cavern. The spotlights they were wearing allowed her to be studied in detail. It was beautiful, full of Dilithium formations, they looked like diamond-like carvings.

Jim rubbed his hands, with emotion." Of course, this is the discovery of the year."

########################################

Suddenly, they felt a roar coming from the entrance to the mine. Explosions, drowned screams, suspended dust. The two red shirts ran without thinking towards the entrance.

Without being able to react, the three men fell out to the ground, victims of the shockwave of the last and strongest explosion. It broke off huge stones that fell out the roof of the cavern, like pieces of a giant domino.

The exit of the grotto was completely blocked. Silence took over.

"Are you all right, Spock, Jim?" asked McCoy. He up slowly, from the ground.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Spock said."We're completely in the dark."

"Spock, that's obvious. Damn it." Bones said." Damn it, damn it. I hate surprises, I hate mines, I'm not a miner, I'm a doctor."

"Leonard, " Spock said, "You'd better calm down and stop cursing. Your ilogical attitude won't do you any good. Try to follow my voice and get closer. Come carefully."

The three men sat together, on the floor. Jim grabbed Spock's hand and searched in the dark for McCoy's body." Well, we're all together," he said.

Jim Kirk crawled and tried to find his tricorder or one of the lamps." We definitely don't have any light.

The captain was afraid of the dark.When he was a kid, in Iowa, he always slept in a little light in his room." I've never been able to get over it." He felt ridiculous for reaching maturity and continuing to feel like a lost child in the dark. He had begun to feel restless. He noticed that a few drops of sweat fell down his forehead.

"JIm, my eyesight is sharper than that of humans. I can see something." Spock said.

"Bones…. Are you here? ”Jim asked. It was a stupid question. Kirk tried to steady his breathing, he hadn't realized it was fast until he started to focus on him.

"Jim, I can't go very far," he replied. "Would you mind coming back with us?" Bones was concerned. He knew perfectly well the complicated situation they were in and that they only depended on themselves. The dilithium was interfering with the communicators and they could not use them.

McCoy put his arm around his friend's trembling shoulders. He touched Jim´s face. The captain was sweating profusely.

"Bones, don't worry, they're going to come get us and we'll get out of here."

Spock heard the captain gasp. "Jim, you better control your breathing. We don't know how much oxygen is in the grotto and you're going to start hyperventilating."

"Spock, I assure you that oxygen is now the least of my worries. We are completely blind. Buried in a grotto and held in solitary confinement."

An awkward silence prevailed for several minutes, which seemed like hours. Leonard began an intracesdental conversation.

"Jim, you told me you needed a vacation. Imagine that we spent a few days near the beach, with nothing to do. We have accumulated many days of leave. Swimming and resting."

“The sea contains an average of between 33 and 39 grams of salt for each liter of water. Although its concentration is not constant, "added Spock." Buoyancy can be altered by this variable. "

"Spock, I swear I could live without knowing that fact," Jim snapped.

"Captain, I was trying to have a superficial conversation to improve your well-being."

"Forgive me, Spock. I didn't mean to be rude to you." Jim apologized. "On earth, even on moonless nights, you can see something. In here, the darkness is absolute."

"Absolute! Absolute!" He repeated several times. Then he muttered something indecipherable.

James Kirk got up again, and began to crawl. He felt the hard floor of the grotto. He tripped over a large stone and cursed. "Shit, where are the lights?, I need to see what I do."

"Jim, come back to sit with us." He begged him. You might get hurt if you keep wandering around in the dark. "

The captain approached them, coughing from the airborne dust he had breathed in. "I'm short of breath. His dry cough became unstoppable."

Spock was quiet for a few moments before quickly pulling him into a firm, uncomfortable hug.

Kirk flinched. “What is this… Spock!” His mind wasn't clear enough to articulate a complete sentence.

"I'm sorry we're trapped here, Captain. All we have is physical contact and voice, to support each other. So my hug is full of logic."

"I don't feel safe when I can see nothing." His voice sounded shaky.

McCoy knew and understood where his friend's vulnerabilities were; He was aware that his first instinct would always be to get away from intimacy or commitment. Hide his pain.

A few hours had passed. Time seemed not to exist.

The doctor tried to take refuge in Spock's thoughts. They produced a strange calm. He thought he heard "I love you and I protect you." It was the Vulcan, he whispered in his ear.

Finally, Kirk separated a bit from his friends. He needed to be able to think. He was sitting up and wrapped his arms around his knees. He lowered his head and tried to remember the sunrises of the planet Antares, so full of peace and beauty. If it distracted his mind, could be controlled.

Jim Kirk felt like he was feeling a panic attack….…. His breath began to fail, and became very rapid and agonized. He had the feeling that everything was spinning around him and he did not know where he was up or down. He couldn't stop his thoughts, which looked like a runaway horse. He felt nauseous.

Suddenly, he stood up and began to scream, in fear… ”I have to go out, I have to go out, I need to see the light. He started running without seeing anything, stumbling and getting back up.

Spock got to his feet as fast as he could, leaving Leonard on the ground. With outstretched hands, he tried to search the darkness for Jim. His Vulcan gaze allowed him to see a shadow, and he found the captain, stammering on the ground and trembling. Jim crashed into one of the walls, hitting his head.

"Captain, calm down, I'm with you"…. He hugged him and held him. He touched his forehead and felt the gap that was bleeding.

“I've been stupid, I…. "He whispered." Fortunately, I have a hard head. "

"Do not hesitate," replied the Vulcan. "You have probably broken the stone against which you have collided."

Jim felt a throbbing pain in his temple. "I deserve all your irony."

On very few occasions did the captain show his vulnerability. The Vulcan was drawn to this circumstance. Spock wanted to put his index finger and locate his lips and hold him by the neck as he kissed him passionately. He had to use all his self-control to avoid it.

He wanted to take off Jim´s shirt and wrap his hands around his body, skin to skin.

"Spock, bring him close to me!" Leonard shouted. Spock scooped him up in his arms, and tripping over the stones on the floor. McCoy moved his arms in all directions, trying to find them.

Leonard put his hand on his friend's cheek. "Kid, you've hit yourself hard. You're going to make me have a heart attack. In this darkness I can't heal you. Damn it."

He put his arm around Jim's waist. The doctor put his hand on his friend's chest. He felt his heart pounding.

"I can't stand that you feel that anguish. Do you want to tell us what is happening to you? Your behavior in the grotto is being erratic and strange." McCoy begged him.

He knew Bones wouldn't stop questioning him until he had an answer. “I dread the dark.” Kirk sighed deeply. “Ever since I was a child.” He put his hand to the wound on his forehead and felt it. He groaned. He felt a mixture of pain and shame.

Jim Kirk remembered hiding under the covers in his bed when as a child he heard the frequent quarrels of his mother and adoptive father. Their screams. The blows. Those fights pierced his mind. The darkness was his refuge from everything bad of that cruel world that he did not understand.

"You never told me, Jim." The doctor felt that his friend had hidden something important in his life from him. How many more things had he hidden from him?

"It is not something I am proud of. It is a phobia I have not overcome. As captain of the Enterprise, I cannot show weakness."

Spock walked over to his boyfriend and stroked him. He kissed him slowly. The three men continued to hug each other for a long time.

Oh, this is so sweet," Jim muttered. "I was glad to see your sincere love, but I wanted Spock and you hug me too."

"Oh my Good!, I said it," he thought. The words had come out of his mouth, uncontrollably.

For an instant, he wanted to see the expressions of the other two men.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry ... I couldn't control myself anymore." Jim stammered.

"Sh, Jimboy, calm down. We're not going to leave you alone." Bones stroked his friend's hair with all the delicacy he could. Maybe it wasn't the right time for it, but he felt the need to kiss the captain's lips, but he held back and kissed his friend's wound.

"Bones, you are very cute, deep down. You are like a grumpy teddy bear." Jim touched his friend's heart with his hand and rubbed his chest slowly. "In here, you have many surprises in your heart."

"Don't tell my patients, Jim, I have a reputation to uphold," he replied.

Jim's big laugh was heard throughout the grotto.

James Kirk's thoughts were jumping from fear to bewilderment .He fueled his tranquility, with physical contact with his companions.

"It seems that the darkness makes the inhibitions disappear. And the fear that there is no tomorrow." The captain whispered. "Do you realize that the two of you are dating?"

"I can't see you here, Jim, but I can feel you. I can touch you. I can hear you. There is a look that comes from the heart. Nothing I have done or said today is the result of chance. My mind has been with you, for a long time. "

“For my part, Jim, I have experienced deep sensations in your presence that trigger an emotional reaction in me, similar to those that Leonard produces in me. I believe that your vision, when there is light, is more blind than in the darkness of this cave. People say on Earth planet:The eyes are useless when the mind is blind. You have not wanted to believe in the possibility that the three of us could be together. "

Spock felt Jim's back. He tucked his hands under Jim´s T-shirt. Gently, he began to press certain points, and massage him. Kirk let out a deep sigh. The Vulcan's fingers were warm and relaxing. Spock reached up to the strong hips of Jim and remembered how he moved them when he walked.

"I think I'm very confused," Kirk sighed. "I wish I could escape and take refuge in my room. But I'm sure you would both follow me there. You are so stubborn!."

"Jim, Leonard and I have talked about this. For there to be perfect symmetry between us, we need you to be part of our relationship," Spock said.

"I'm afraid kid, that you are going to have to stay with us. We have to look out for your safety. Do you think you can bear it?" He asked him with a mixture of irony and affection.

"It's a sweet condemn. And I think I'm going to take advantage of this." Kirk snuggled between his two friends.Leonard leaned on his back, and Spock stepped in front of him. The temperature in the grotto was dropping.

"It is very sweet." Jim whispered. Spock purred like a cat and Leonard murmured something about the vulcan's body heat and Jim's soft skin.

That facility to touch and feel was anomalous in Spock. There had to be something happening in that cave that escaped his understanding. There had to be something else. Everything seemed so unreal… .. It was all messy, chaotic and tremendously emotional. It was not logical , by its half Vulcan nature.

James Kirk breathed very softly, without strength. He felt in a hole. With a heavy slab on his chest. Spock and Bones were inside his heart. It wasn't possible. They felt warm, sensual. It couldn't be. Hidden, burning emotions…. Your friends. ….they are waiting for you,Jim.

***********************

Montgomery Scott had several priorities. One of them was to start the search for the captain and the rest of the crew that went down to the planet. The other was to have a half bottle of Scotch whiskey, as soon as possible, to mitigate his stress.

An emergency group was transported to the entrance of the Dilithio mine. They found security members and a group of Klinglons dead. Scattered on the ground were remains of the bodies. The fighting had been very cruel. The Klingons were looking for the same, seize the important and immense deposit.

Lieutenant Sulu led the expedition. He watched with concern the entrance of the mine. Completely buried by the stones. "It seems difficult that we can access them." He said.

"We cannot leave without knowing for sure," Uhura said. "We do not abandon our companions." He put a hand to his heart, as he said it. "They would not."

Nyota Uhura recalled that the ship possessed laser machinery, powerful enough to break through the hardest metal known. "Let's try it!"

The expedition began its work. Moving carefully, avoiding landslides and propping up the new gallery, they reached Kirk, Spock and McCoy.

The doctors approached them. The mine environment was very dry and heavy.

They were alive!!!. They found the three men, hugging each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I think is AOS.  
> I hope it can be understood.  
> I apologize for my limited English.Enjoy it!!!!


End file.
